The quiet of the night
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Though very different in personalities, the one thing that Mei and Yuzu held in common was the loneliness they both felt. But knowing the other was always near made it easier. Laying beside Yuzu as she sleeps soundly, Mei realizes how she has changed for the better and her growing affections for Yuzu. MeixYuzu, Yuri/Lesbian, *Oneshot*, Fluff, feels


**Its been a while since I uploaded a Citrus fanfic, I've been busy with other things. This story comes from the point of view of Mei for a change, since it usually focuses on Yuzu.**

 **I just hope with future chapters we get to see more character development of Mei. Lots of fluff and feels**

 **Please follow, favourite and review**

Yuzu and Mei lay silently in bed together, surrounded by the darkness and comfort of their own room. The usual deafening and awkward silence now one of comfort and content instead. Their now double bed that allowed them to be closer to one another even in their dreams. Now that summer break was here, they could take some much-needed time off. Allowing them both to take it easy for a while.

Mei had a lot of responsibilities as the head of the student council and the granddaughter of the chairman of the school. Now that school was off for the summer, she could spent time with her friends and family without a care in the world. In the past she would spend her summers alone doing school work or with her grandfather, but now things were different. Allowing her to make new memories.

Yuzu no longer had summer school and her grades had improved, meaning she could go to the beach and festivals with her friends and Mei. They could all hang out as a group and enjoy their free time. Allowing them to forget about their problems and have fun together, not a care in the world. Being able to make new memories and reflect on their summer before they had to go back to school again. The two of them having gone through changes themselves, not just their lives.

Mei no longer wore the long-sleeved shirts to bed due to warmth. Now that she had Yuzu beside her she never felt cold anymore, but that could also be due to the thicker blankets. Their mother had bought her a bunch of light nightgowns, they were thin material but tasteful of course. As well as a couple of two-piece items with shorts. She still acted like the lady she had been raised to be, but embraced her sexuality and femininity rather than repressing it.

Nowadays instead of dressing modestly, she dressed femininely in ways that made her feel good about herself and allured Yuzu. Such as wearing jeans and T shirts to make herself look more casual. But the jeans were also to emphasize her figure and legs, knowing that it would get a reaction out of Yuzu. Though people thought her to be naive, she was indeed aware of the effect she had on her stepsister.

Yuzu wore over-sized T shirts, though she had started to wear vests and pants too. Comforting and tomboyish clothes to match her loud and outgoing personality. But they were very alluring, though Yuzu was probably unaware of that herself. Her long legs, her flat stomach and her long blonde hair tickling her cheeks. Mei had been flustered by many of the clothes that her sister wore to bed, but was not brave enough to confess how cute they looked on her.

But moments like these allowed her to cherish the view of her beloved. The private moments that they shared together, that belonged to only them. She was laid on her back, out cold and sleeping peacefully on her back. Light snores escaping her lips as she was lost to dreamland. But then she had always been a heavy sleeper, which made it harder to wake her during the day. But it kept her healthy and always in her perky mood, well rested and vigorous for the duration of the day. Acting as the bright ray of sunshine everyone knew her to be.

Mei was laying on her side silently, watching Yuzu sleep. Though to others her actions may have seemed creepy, she found watching her stepsister sleep very comforting. Being around Yuzu made her feel safe, like she never had to fear anything. Though in the past she had crushed on girls before, but obviously repressed her feelings. Yuzu was the first mutual relationship with another girl she had ever experienced. As cruel as it was, she had admittedly never loved Sara and used her to forget about her attraction towards Yuzu.

Though she was loud, annoying and often a troublemaker. Yuzu was always honest about how she felt, she was self-aware and headstrong; which Mei respected about her. Yet she was also secretly insecure and lonely. Through Yuzu she had learned to become selfish and accept the feelings she used to neglect. How to follow her own desires and wishes, like her father wanted for her. She learned how to love, feel anger and jealousy. She didn't lash out as much as she used to either.

She had realized what loneliness meant, what it felt like to truly care for someone. To love them with all of your heart. Realizing what she had missing her whole life, someone who would fill the hole in her heart. While they had a lot of growing up to do, being immature in their own ways. They could learn from one another, growing together. She could learn to be bolder and more open, to stand up for herself. Yuzu could learn to be more mature and accept her faults and appearance, not having to hide behind a façade all the time.

The love she felt for Yuzu grew stronger every day, it was not something she wanted to hide. But sadly, not everyone would be accepting and open of their relationship with on another. But that was a battle they could face together, being able to lick one another's wounds. Mei hesitated, the space between them suddenly bigger than she remembered. Hoping that Yuzu wouldn't wake up, or she would never live it down. Watching Yuzu, the entire time, the closer she got to her.

She then rested herself close to Yuzu, laying next to her body within reach. It was warm beside her, but not unbearable. There was a fan in the room to circulate air and the light clothing made it less uncomfortable. A small smile appearing on her face, her eyes starting to close slowly as sleep began to come over her. Whispering quietly under her breath "Goodnight Yuzu" she replied sleepily. It would be a nice surprise for her come the morning.


End file.
